Aventura en las montañas
by kokonattsu nee
Summary: ¿Vacaciones de verano? Rukia las está planeando junto a sus amigos pero se le plantea un inconveniente. Ichigo, un amigo de Tatsuki, su mejor amiga, viene con su familia a pasar las vacaciones con ellos. ¿Qué pasará con su excursión? ¿Ichigo será un acoplado?
1. Visita y fresa

Holaa mis queridos lectores! Aquí os dejo el primer capítulo de un fic que escribí porque me aburría y me apetecía publicar aquí para saber vuestra opinión. ESTE FIC SÍ QUE LO HE ESCRITO YO! Me siento orgullosa de mí misma...

**_-B-L-E-A-C-H-_**

**_Capítulo 1: Visita y fresa_**

Era una tarde de verano soleada. El sol poco a poco se ocultaba tras las montañas de la sierra. Las nubes adquirían un tono anaranjado a cada poco que pasaba el tiempo. En medio de toda la vegetación había una casa donde tres jóvenes aventureros planeaban sus vacaciones. Querían vivir una aventura donde descubrían secretos, lugares ocultos, leyendas antiguas... Y vivir una gran experiencia en la vida.

En el salón, un hombre se estresaba cada vez que veía pasar a su hermana y amigos a través del pasillo buscando todo lo necesario para la excursión que querían hacer. Sonrió para sus adentros mientras veía la sonrisa feliz de su hermana. Al menos ella lo pasaría bien. Él tendría que aguantar a los Kurosaki durante todo el verano. Suspiró. Éste sería el verano más largo de su vida. Pero por suerte, tendría a su esposa. Si estaba ella, todo iría bien.

- Nii-sama, ¿sabes dónde están los prismáticos?- le preguntó su hermana pequeña, entrando al salón.

- Deben estar en la caja de la habitación de invitados.

- ¡Gracias!- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa. Era una chica un tanto bajita, de pelo negro con un mechón entre los ojos, delgada figura y unos extraordinarios ojos violetas que cambiaban según la luz que recibían.

Siguieron con su labor hasta que llegó el crepúsculo. Estaban tan atareados, que se olvidaron de la visita que tendrían. El timbre asustó a todo aquel que se encontraba dentro de la casa. Incluso al mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki.

Hisana fue a abrir, encontrándose de frente con el más ilusionado de la familia Kurosaki, Isshin. Detrás de él permanecían sus tres hijos. El mayor con cara de aburrimiento, la pequeña de pelo oscuro igual a su hermano, mientras que la pequeña de pelo claro estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Hisana-san! ¿Cómo estás?- chillaba a la vez que la tomaba entre sus brazos.

- Aparta esas manos de ahí, Kurosaki-san- dijo con su temple serio Byakuya.

- ¡Tan alegre como siempre, Byakuya-san!

- Byakuya, déjalo- la voz de su mujer hizo que se girara a verla-. Isshin-san, estamos siempre bien. ¿Y vosotros?

- Aburridos- dijeron Ichigo y Karin a la vez.

- Bueno, entonces aquí os lo pasaréis bien, ya lo veréis- respondió Hisana con una sonrisa-. Pero por favor, pasad. Como si estuvierais en casa.

Así, pasaron hacia el interior de la casa, admirándola. En la entrada había una mesita a juego con un gran espejo, los dos con bordes dorados; una gran alfombra que ocupaba toda la sala; y una estantería de roble junto con un perchero donde dejaron los abrigos.

Cada uno subió a la habitación que le habían asignado. Las gemelas compartían una, mientras que Ichigo tenía una donde había dos camas. ¿Dos? Bah, ya lo preguntaría más tarde.

Arreglaron todo lo que pudieron hasta que llegó la hora de cenar. Todos bajaron a la mesa donde había varios platos. Uno, cuatro, siete... ¿Nueve? Pero si ellos solo eran seis. ¿Quién iba a cenar? Carajo, hoy todo eran incógnitas.

Cuando ya estaban todos sentados, aparecieron tres personas más por la puerta. Eran dos chicas y un chico. Una de ellas le resultaba conocida...

- ¡Tatsuki! ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?- gritó levantándose de su asiento.

- ¿Ichigo?- la chica parecía confundida-. Más bien, eso debería preguntártelo yo a ti.

- Yo...- ¿qué debería contestar?-. ¡A mí me han arrastrado!

- ¡Eso no es verdad!- interrumpió Isshin.

Byakuya contaba mentalmente: uno, dos, tres, cuatro... No era bueno matar personas...

Rukia y Renji, por su parte, permanecían boquiabiertos. Tatsuki y... ¿pelo zanahoria? ¿Se conocían? Además, ¿quienes eran esos que estaban ahí? No los habían visto en su vida. Y encima cómo empezaban las cosas...

- Eeh...- Rukia rompió el silencio que se había formado en esa habitación-. ¿Quienes sois vosotros?

- Son los Kurosaki- respondió Byakuya en un suspiro masajeándose la sien.

- ¿Kurosaki?- esta vez fue Renji el que habló. Le sonaba ligeramente ese nombre-. Tatsuki, ¿ese no era...?

- Sí.

- Aah...

- ...

- Chicos, estos son Renji y Rukia. Veo que a Tatsuki ya la conocéis- presentó Hisana.

- Por desgracia...- murmuró por lo bajo Ichigo recibiendo un golpe en la cabeza, cortesía de Tatsuki.

- Cállate idiota.

Al hacer las presentaciones pertinentes se sentaron a cenar. La cena transcurrió entre risas y bromas de Isshin, golpes por parte de Ichigo y Karin, caras de desconcierto de Renji y Rukia, y amabilidad de parte de Hisana. Byakuya y Yuzu permanecían callados observando a todos los que los acompañaban.

Al terminar, Hisana, Rukia y Yuzu recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos; Ichigo salió a tomar el aire al gran jardín que había en esa casa; Isshin y Byakuya fueron al salón; Karin se dirigió a su habitación a terminar de arreglar las cosas que había traído; y Renji y Tatsuki fueron a la habitación de la última a preparar las cosas para el día siguiente.

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

Espero que os haya gustado y si queréis que la continúe me lo decís en un review. Besos y hasta la próxima!


	2. Acoplado

Holaaa aquí de nuevo! Como habéis estado? Espero que bien. Solo una pregunta... Por qué carajos solo me habéis dejado cuatro reviews? Creo que si no tengo más no voy a volver a actualizar...

**_-B-L-E-A-C-H-_**

**_Capítulo 2: Acoplado_**

Aquella mañana amaneció demasiado temprano. Rukia estaba en su habitación, durmiendo, cuando le sonó el despertador. Se revolvió entre sus sábanas intentando callar con la almohada el molesto pitido, pero éste seguía sonando. Rendida, se levantó de la cama para apagarlo. Su visión estaba borrosa; su pelo, desordenado, y las mangas de su pijama, remangadas. Bostezando le dio al botón, y el pitido cesó. Miró la hora. Las siete y media. Un domingo. ¿¡Quién diablos le había puesto la alarma a esa hora!? Seguro había sido Renji. Lo mataría...

Salió de su habitación con paso lento, rascándose la cabeza y bostezando. Se dirigió al baño, intentó abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada. ¡Genial, ocupado! _Lo que me faltaba _pensó.

Esperó un buen rato sentada en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, hasta que la puerta se abrió. Del baño, salía un Ichigo con el pelo mojado y vestido solo con un pantalón, que en cuanto dio un paso, tropezó con las piernas de Rukia y cayó al suelo.

- ¡Ay!- gritó sobándose la cara-. ¿¡Qué carajos haces ahí tirada!?

- Mmmmmm...- Rukia abrió un ojo al escuchar unos gritos-. ¿Y...- bostezó- tú quién eres?

Ichigo la miraba con cara de desconcierto y furia. ¿Que quién era? ¡JAH! Ahora se lo dejaría muy claro.

- Soy Ichigo Kurosaki- ¿¡sólo había podido decir eso!?

- Ajá...- se frotó los ojos y se desperezó-. Pues buenos días, Fresa- dijo y entró en el baño.

El chico quedó boquiabierto ante las acciones de ella. ¿¡Fresa!? ¡UF! No aguantaría a esa enana mucho más tiempo.

* * *

Hisana estaba preparando el desayuno cuando Rukia bajó.

- ¡Buenos días!- saludó Hisana al percatarse de la presencia de alguien.

- ¿Qué tienen de buenos?- respondió Rukia tirándose a la silla.

- ¡Venga, anima esa cara! ¿No os ibais hoy?

- Sí pero...

- ¿Pero... qué?- preguntó girándose hacia ella.

- Pero son las ocho de la mañana... ¡De un domingo!- dijo desperezándose otro poco.

- Tranquila. ¡Ah! Una cosa.

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Ichigo irá con vosotros a la excursión!

- ¿Ichigo? ¿Por qué?- preguntó procesando la información-. ¿Qué? ¿La fresa? ¡Ni de coña!

- ¿Por qué, Rukia? Aquí se aburriría mucho... Además, Tatsuki le dijo que podía ir.

- ¿Que Tatsuki hizo qué?- Rukia ya estaba más que despierta, se le notaba en los ojos. Los tenía tan abiertos que parecían un par de platos.

- Le dijo a Ichigo que...

- ¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Te he entendido!- dijo Rukia levantándose de golpe de su asiento, dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Esto tengo que hablarlo con ella...- y se fue murmurando cosas incoherentes por lo bajo.

* * *

Tatsuki estaba en el patio trasero con Renji, metiendo las cosas en el coche. Estaba por meter la bolsa que contenía la tienda de campaña que compartirían esos dos, cuando oyó un grito que procedía del interior de la casa.

- ¡TATSUKI!- era la inconfundible voz de Rukia.

- Cálmate, ¿quieres?

- ¿¡Cómo pretendes que me calme!? ¡Has invitado a Ichigo a la excursión!

- ¿Y eso qué más da? Digo, ¿no tendrás miedo de que te muerda?

- ¿Yo? ¿Miedo? ¡JAH! Por favor...

En ese instante unas manos se posaron en su cintura...

- ¡BU!

- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAH!

Rukia pegó un salto y acabó en el suelo. Renji, Tatsuki e Ichigo empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Con que no te asustaba, ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa triunfante.

Rukia levantó la cabeza para encararlo. Tenía una mirada furiosa.

- YO... NO... TE... TENGO... MIEDO...- si las miradas mataran, Ichigo estaría mil metros bajo tierra.

- A ver, a ver, a ver. Rukia- ella lo miró instintivamente- nos calmamos, ¿vale?

- No me pidas que me calme, Renji- Rukia miró a Tatsuki-. Y tú- la señaló- explícame por qué la Fresa tiene que venir con nosotros.

- Porque si no voy, aquí me aburriré y moriré en dos días.

- ¿Te llamas Tatsuki? Creo que no, zanahoria.

- ¿Ves como tienes pelo de zanahoria?- comentó Renji. Sin embargo, fue ignorado por completo.

- ¡Oye, deja de ponerme motes!- se quejó Ichigo.

- ¡No me da la gana!

- ¡Que te calles!

- ¡Que no!

- Creo que esta excursión va a ser muy larga...

- Y que lo digas...

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

Capítulo dos ACABADO. Espero que os guste. Y acordaos... REVIEW


	3. Tienda de campaña

Hola. Qué tal? Yo de exámenes finales... Esto es un rollo, pero consigo tiempo para mis lectores. T-r-e-s r-e-v-i-e-w-s. o-k os dejo con el capi. no si ya sabía yo que esto no tendría mucho éxito...

**_-B-L-E-A-C-H-_**

**_Capítulo 3: Tienda de campaña_**

Durante el trayecto en coche todo fue tranquilo. Ichigo y Rukia no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra después del "encontronazo" que tuvieron en el patio trasero de la casa. Justo al rato de la pelea, ayudaron a meter lo necesario en el coche, se alistaron y se despidieron de todos, aun enfadados entre ellos.

En el coche, Renji conducía, Tatsuki iba de copiloto, e Ichigo y Rukia, sentados en la parte de atrás, uno a cada lado.

Cuando llegaron, todos salieron y empezaron a bajar las cosas. Cada uno cargó con lo suyo y empezaron a caminar montaña arriba. Tatsuki llevaba la delantera, seguida de Renji, Ichigo y Rukia, respectivamente. Caminaron durante dos horas, descansando a cada media hora. Todos iban en silencio, escuchando la naturaleza, sintiendo el sol en sus pieles y el viento en sus caras. Llegaron a una especie de cascada donde se refrescaron y descansaron un buen rato. Renji y Tarsuki se separaron un poco de los otros dos.

- ¿Crees que seguirán sin hablarse durante toda la semana? Rukia es muy orgullosa, demasiado.

- No lo sé, Renji- suspiró.

- Oye...

- ¿Qué?- preguntó mirando hacia la dirección donde habían dejado a Ichigo y a Rukia.

- ¿Y si los metemos en la misma tienda? Digo, tú y yo nos quedaríamos con la otra...- dijo Renji con una sonrisa pícara acercándose a su rostro.

- Eres un pervertido- dijo besándolo fugazmente y rodeándolo con sus brazos-. Pero me parece una buena idea. Creo que...

- ¡TORTOLITOS!- llamó Rukia arrastrando las palabras-. ¡Esperad a llegar a vuestra casa!

- Déjalos... Están enamorados...

- Oh por favor... ¿Quieres callarte?- dijo Rukia girándose a verlo.

- No me da la gana.

- ¡Que te calles, Fresa!

- ¡No me llames así!

Renji y Tatsuki se miraron mutuamente...

- ¡En la misma tienda!- dijeron a la vez.

Ichigo y Rukia se callaron en el momento en que oyeron aquellas cuatro palabras, y miraron a los emisores de aquellos sonidos; que a su vez se miraban sin saber qué decir. Permanecieron callados durante un buen rato, hasta que Rukia rompió el silencio.

- ¿Q-qué quieres decir con...- tragó saliva- "en la misma t-tienda"?- preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

- Pueeees...

- Que vais a compartir tienda- dijo Tatsuki ante la cara atónita de su novio.

- ¿¡Que nosotros QUÉ!?

El grito seguramente lo habían oído incluso en América de tan fuerte que había gritado nuestra pareja de orgullosos.

- Eso- Renji empezaba a ponerse a temblar ante la mirada asesina de su amiga de la infancia, mientras que Tatsuki estaba de lo más tranquila mirando como su mejor amigo empezaba a sacar humo por las orejas.

* * *

Retomaron la caminata buscando un lugar donde poder acampar a sus anchas. Llegaron a la orilla de un río. Allí, las chicas empezaron a montar las tiendas mientras que los chicos buscaban la leña necesaria para hacer la fogata. Rukia e Ichigo seguían sin dirigirle la palabra a sus dos "amigos".

La noche cayó y solo se podía ver un pequeño foquito de luz en toda la montaña. Todos estaban reunidos alrededor de la fogata. Ichigo y Rukia por un lado, y Tatsuki y Renji por el otro. Era obvio que seguían sin dirigirles la palabra. Mientras comían, Renji miraba a Rukia con una mirada de perrito abandonado para que ésta pudiera perdonarlo, pero Rukia seguía con la "fachada Kuchiki", según lo llamaba él, resplandeciente en la cara.

Ichigo miraba con odio a Tatsuki, pero ella como si la cosa no fuera consigo. El chico estaba desesperado. Tendría que DORMIR con la ENANA en la MISMA tienda. Su cabeza no funcionaba bien. Nunca pensó en unir en una misma frase las palabras "dormir" y un nombre femenino. De eso se había encargado su padre, siempre con pensamientos pervertidos en su cabeza... Los nietos... ¡Basta! No podía seguir pensando en eso.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, lavaron los trastes y cada uno se fue por su lado. Los "tortolitos" se fueron a su tienda de campaña, asomando la cabeza de vez en cuando a ver si aquellos dos hablaban, o hacían algo más...

Rukia fue a la orilla del río a contemplar el cauce tranquilo de las aguas. Se sentó sobre la hierba y contempló el reflejo de la luna llena. Aquello siempre le traía buenos pensamientos.

- ¡Rukia!

_Claro_ pensó con sarcasmo _siempre y cuando la fresa no los interrumpiera._

- ¿Y ahora qué quieres, idiota?- preguntó girando la cara un poco hacia él.

- ¡No me llames idiota, enana!

- ¡Si has venido a insultarme ya te puedes ir mar...!

- ¿Qué lado prefieres de la tienda?- interrumpió Ichigo muerto de vergüenza, desviando la mirada.

-...

Rukia estaba sorprendida por esa pregunta. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos y su boca había llegado al suelo. ¿Ichigo le estaba preguntando...? No, eso debía ser una imaginación suya, o una broma del fresita. Intentó decir algo, pero los sonidos no salían de sus cuerdas vocales. ¿Qué le debía contestar? Estaba demasiado nerviosa y confundida.

- ¿Enana?

Ichigo, al ver que ella no respondía, volvió la mirada hacia ella. Vio que se había girado por completa y tenía una expresión en su rostro de profunda sorpresa. No sabía qué hacer. Permaneció allí parado por un buen rato, tenso. Hasta que alguien rompió el silencio.

- C-creo que prefiero el izquierdo- estaba con la cabeza agachada.

- Bien- dio media vuelta y se fue a la tienda.

En el momento en que Ichigo entró en ella, Rukia respiró aliviada. Tardó al menos un cuarto de hora más en irse a dormir.

* * *

Ichigo se había pasado todo el tiempo pensando en la conversación de hace unos minutos. ¿Que qué lado prefería? ¿Acaso estaba loco? Ésa debería ser la respuesta que tanto buscaba. Eso o que era totalmente idiota. Tal vez ella tendría razón... ¿¡Pero qué estaba pensando!? ¿¡En ella!? No, eso era imposible. No podía ir pensando en cada chica que se le pusiera delante. ¡Tenía novia! Esto no estaba bien...

Cuando iba a golpearse mentalmente hasta la muerte de sus neuronas, Rukia entró en la tienda. Ichigo se hizo el dormido pero observándola de reojo. Aquella chica era muy extraña. Ella se tumbó encima del saco de dormir, tenía demasiado calor. Giró su cuerpo para quedar de lado, dándole la espalda a Ichigo. Éste se perdió en las curvas que le hacía a la mocosa el pijama que llevaba puesto. Un pantalón deportivo corto que le dejaba las piernas al descubierto, y una camiseta de manga larga que se le remangaba dejando ver su espalda. Entonces se fijó. ¿Qué era eso que tenía en las lumbares? Se acercó un poco más y agudizó la vista. Era un tatuaje en forma de mariposa negra.

Volvió a su lugar. Ese tatuaje era el símbolo de los dioses de la muerte, los _Shinigamis._

**_-B-L-E-A-C-H-_**

Comentarios o ¿tomatazos? ALGO. Chauus:3


	4. La caída I

_Hola chicoos! Sé que ha pasado mucho tiempo, pero es que he estado bastante ocupada. Aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo de aventura._

**_-B-L-E-A-C-H-_**

**_Capítulo 4: La caída I_**

Cuando Ichigo se levantó, ya había amanecido. Vio que Rukia no estaba en la tienda, así que tendría un poquito más de espacio para él. Se estiró y bostezó. Al verse ya menos dormido, salió al exterior. Vio que no había movimiento así que volvió dentro a mirar su teléfono móvil. Eran las ocho, demasiado temprano para pensar. Salió por segunda vez al exterior, y echó un vistazo. La tienda de Tatsuki estaba todavía cerrada, eso quería decir que aun no se habían despertado.

Fue hasta la orilla del río a lavarse la cara para despertar por completo. Después iría a dar una vuelta. El agua estaba cristalina, casi se podía jurar que ahí no había nada. Los árboles estaban llenos de pájaros cantarines que producían una agradable melodía. La hierba estaba verde, y brillaba gracias a las gotas del rocío de la mañana.

Cuando acabó, se levantó y empezó a caminar a los alrededores haciendo una marca a los árboles por los que pasaba, para no perderse porque él, de orientación, cero patatero. Al más mínimo descuido... ¡Adiós Ichigo! Se perdería y nunca se encontraría.

Paró en seco al escuchar unos sonidos que provenían del fondo de aquel camino. Era como... alguien que entonaba una canción. Se acercó con cuidado para no asustar a quien fuese que estuviera allí. Era una voz de mujer. Sonaba bastante bien. Dio unos pasos más y... ¿¡La enana!? ¿De verdad era la enana? A ver, cantaba bien pero nunca se esperó que de ese cuerpecito tan pequeño saliera algo tan bonito. ¡JAH! Nunca le diría que cantaba bien.

- Veo que hoy no se te han pegado las sábanas- dijo acercándose un poco más.

Ella se giró a verlo. Se produjo un silencio mientras se miraban a los ojos, como si quisieran descubrir todos los secretos del otro.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tan sola?- rompió el silencio sentándose a su lado.

- Pienso- dijo Rukia recostándose hacia atrás, pasando sus brazos por detrás de la cabeza.

- ¿Tú piensas?- dijo recostándose también, y produciendo un silencio.

Se quedaron así unos minutos más. Observaban todo a su alrededor. Estaban en la cima de una colina desde donde se podía ver el mar, tan azul y cristalino... El viento suave mecía las hojas de los árboles y la hierba junto con sus flores de distintos colores. El canto de los pájaros era relajante, al igual que las olas rompiendo contra las rocas.

Ichigo se removía inquieto. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Resultaba raro estar al lado de Rukia tan tranquilamente. De repente, ella se levantó y se acercó al borde de la cima. Respiró hondo y se giró hacia un Ichigo extrañado. Rukia le sonrió levemente y se dirigió hacia él. Lo miró detenidamente durante unos momentos y después se encaminó de vuelta al camping.

- ¿Vienes o te vas a quedar ahí plantado como una zanahoria?- dijo en tono burlón.

- ¿Quieres dejar de llamarme así?- preguntó levantándose molesto y siguiendo el paso de la chica.

- Eso nunca- dijo esbozando una sonrisa que Ichigo no pudo ver.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro. Cada vez que uno iba más adelantado que el otro, éste último intentaba alcanzarlo y lo pasaba. Así, iniciaron una carrera para ver quién era el más rápido. Llegaron a las tiendas de campaña agotados. Allí los esperaban Tatsuki y Renji con sonrisas de triunfo en la cara.

- ¿Y esas... caras?- dijo Ichigo entre jadeos.

- ¿Qué caras?- preguntaron a la vez los otros dos, haciendo más grandes sus sonrisas.

- ¡Ésas!- gritó Rukia, señalándolos mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

- ¡Ah! Nada, nada- dijo Renji, haciendo un movimiento con la mano. Restándole importancia.

- Venga. ¿Habéis desayunado?- preguntó Tatsuki.

- No- dijeron los dos al unisono.

Se pusieron a comer alrededor de una mesa blanca plegable que habían traído el día anterior. Había varios alimentos: fruta (manzanas, naranjas, paraguayos, albaricoques..), pan, mantequilla...; y también platos y cubiertos. Desayunaron tranquilamente (todo lo tranquilo que se puede comer con Rukia e Ichigo peleando todo el santo desayuno) y empezaron a planear el día.

- Entonces eso haremos. ¿Preguntas?- dijo Tatsuki, terminando de explicar el recorrido. Ichigo levantó la mano.- ¿Qué?

- A ver. ¿La ruta la hacemos rodeando y atravesando?

- ¡Pero si eso ya lo ha dicho!- gritó Renji.

- Es que... me he perdido- respondió girando la cabeza avergonzado.

- Pues encuéntrate, fresita- dijo Rukia, que estaba sentada a la orilla del río, claro, recibiendo una mirada de odio por parte del chico.

- Tengo un sentido pésimo de la orientación, ¡así que no me pidas que me encuentre porque no podré! ¡Y deja de llamarme así, corcho!

- ¿Corcho?- preguntó Tatsuki.

- ¡SÍ! ¡CORCHO! ¿Algún problema?

- No, ninguno- respondió con indiferencia.

- Bien. Ichigo- el aludido se giró a verlo-, tú síguenos y así no te perderás, ¿ok?

- Ok.

Emprendieron la marcha con las mochilas a la espalda. Ese día, irían a ver la talaia de Karakura*. El recorrido duraba dos horas caminando montaña arriba, pero merecía la pena subir solo por ver la magnífica vista que había.

Como siempre, Tatsuki iba a la cabeza del grupo. Ese día era la única por delante ya que Renji se había tropezado con una rama nada más empezar la caminata.

El día era soleado, por lo que se habían puesto gorras y crema solar. Hacía mucho calor, así que paraban a descansar cada media hora.

Llegaron a una cuesta muy empinada, de la cual debías agarrarte muy bien para no resbalar puesto que no había rocas, sino un camino lleno de paja seca que patinaba mucho.

Renji prefirió subir después de Tatsuki, porque sabía lo patosa que podía llegar a ser Rukia. Ésta iba tras de él por petición de Ichigo dado que él temía caerse. Cuando ya llevaban un buen trozo subido, Rukia apoyó mal un pie y resbaló. Con tan mala suerte que el pie fue a dar a la cara de Ichigo y éste por su parte, al perder el equilibrio, se agarró de lo primero que pudo: la otra pierna de Rukia.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue muy rápido. Mochilas volando, Rukia gritando y abrazando a Ichigo como si su vida dependiera de ello (qué ironía, ¿no?), mientras que Ichigo... Ichigo veía pasar su corta vida ante sus ojos.

Lo último que vieron Tatsuki y Renji antes de bajar fue dos cuerpos cayendo por el camino rodando.

_**-B-L-E-A-C-H-**_

_Qué os ha parecido? Espero que chulo y yo esperaré con ansias vuestros comentearios. Chauus :3_

_* esa información la he cogido de un campamento de verano al que fui y nos hicieron subir hasta la talaia de Alcúdia (Mallorca). Este es el punto más elevado del municipio y forma parte de las ruinas de unas antiguas torres colocadas estratégicamente para vigilar a los barcos enemigos, puesto que está situada en un acantilado que da a la bahía de Alcúdia._


End file.
